


halloween prompt

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Canon couples, F/M, Halloween, and fluff, and some next gen children, and this is an AU where the UW exist in the real world, i almost forgot to mention that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: halloween fun with some next gen characters and stuff
Relationships: Bercouli Synthesis One & Fanatio Synthesis Two, Iskahn/Sheyta Synthesis Twelve, Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 1





	halloween prompt

fandom: SAO

pairings: Ishkan/Sheyta, Kayaba/Rinko, Kirito/Asuna, Bercouli/Fanatio

tags: halloween, treat or tricking

\-------------------------------

“ Mina-chan please don’t stay out until late okay, you should be here by 8 o clock” Rinko said to little Minato who was dressed as Ash from Pokemon for halloween, he had a pokemon treat or tricking bag and he had asked Kirito to be Pikachu this year.

“ of course mommy “ he run into her and gave her a big hug 

“ i’ll be with him all night, Ishkan and Bercouli will also be with us so don’t worry “ Akihiko recalled with calm voice

Rinko nodded and smiled “ Asuna will join me, Sheyta and Fanatio tonight, she wanted to go treat or treating but for some reason she decided to be with us ”

“ i see “ 

“ we will see a scary movie!, we havent decided which one but netflix has a lot of scary movies to chose from “

“ mmh “ he agreed when he heard the door bell

“ i’ll open!!! “ Minato run into the front door, it was Berche, Fanatio and Bercouli

“ Berche! “ Minato hugged his best friend

“ Mina-kun! “ he returned the hug, Berche was dressed up as superman which was his favourite hero.

“ hello Rinko and Akihiko! “ Fanatio greeted them “ i’ve brought some snacks and drinks for the movie night! “

“ great! “ Rinko clapped her hands and dragged her to the living room “ if you need us, we’ll be watching a spooky movie! “ she turned to Akihiko winking

“ hey shouldn’t we wait for Sheyta and Asuna too?” she said while Rinko was holding her arm

“ yes but i wanna listen to your opinion first! “ she grinned

“ ahaha okay then “ she smiled “ bye bye! “ Fanatio waved to her husband Bercouli

“ women...” Bercouli sighed

“ what am i gonna do with her...” Kayaba smiled, his wife sure was behaving like a child sometimes and he really loved that side of her.

“ come on papa!, Leazetta and Kirito-nii are waiting for us! “ Minato snarled 

“ yeah let’s go “

they found Leazetta and Ishkan a few blocks by and of course Kirito came a few minutes later although late.

“ Kirito-nii you’re late! “ Minato scolded Kirito 

“ sorry Minato, but Pikachu takes a lot of time to get dressed “ Kirito replied

“ can we begin treat or tricking? “ Berche asked in his begging voice

“ yes we can “ Kirito nodded 

Leazetta was dressed as a fairy, she told them that Leafa was her favourite avatar in ALO. Kirito smiled at this seeing how proud he was at his sister getting some fans. The lot spended the night treat or tricking in the neighbourhood until late 8 clock like Rinko agreed Kayaba with.

“ I have more candy than you Berche hehe! “ Minato chuckled showing off his candy bag

“ that’s because you cheated before!, you went to more houses than me before you found us “ Berche protested

“ you boys can fight but we all know i have the most candy than both of you “ Leazetta said proudly

“ now now Leaz “ Ishkan laughed “ don’t make your friends feel bad about their candy! “

“ it doesn’t matter anyway though because i have more candy in my house that my mama bought for me “ Minato scoffed 

“ so do i “ Berche said clearly accepting defeat

“ oi oi are two fighting over candy?, you know there’s always next year “ Kayaba said

“ besides “ Bercouli said in a grin and in a mischievous manner “ i have an idea “

the kids and Kirito grinned at this

\- at home -

“ oh no oh no “ Rinko said hiding her face with her hands 

“ she’s gonna die isn’t she? “ fanatio said said not bothered that it was scary

“ ca-can’t we just close it? “ Asuna protested spookied by the scene they were watching

“ no!, are you kidding this is the best part! “ Sheyta said holding the bowl with the popcorn

“ i can’t see this! “ Rinko said grabbing a pillow and hiding her face

the girls where watching the scene with great interest when suddenly the living room door opened

“ BOO! “

“ GAH! “ the girls screamed in usion

“ Kirito-kun! “ Asuna said angry at her lover “ why did you do this! “

“ um well i- “ Kirito tried to explain

“ hahaha you should have seen your face Fanatio “ Bercouli laughed pointing at Fanatio

“ Akihiko!, you scared me! “ Rinko protested

“ i’m sorry babe, it was Bercoulis idea, we just rolled with it “ Akihiko replied said clearly enjoying this.

“ yeah it was fun seeing your reacting! “ Minato said giggling

“ Ishkan!, Leazetta, you guys are grounded! “ Sheyta scholded them

“ hmm i thought you were unafraid of anything my strong love “ Ishkan raised his eyebrow fliritng with his wife

“ y-yeah but still-” Sheyta blushed

“ eww cooties! “ Leazetta covered her eyes.

“ when we get home Kirito you’re gonna have to sleep with me to keep me away from the spook you just gave me! “ Asuna pulled him from his pikachu ear

“ yes yes my lady “ Kirito said “ see ya guys “ he waved to the rest

Ishkan just laughed and said “ we should get going then, it’s already too late and you have school tomorrow “

“ awn “ Leazetta folded her arms

“ see ya guys! “ Ishkan waved at them

“ yeah “ Minato, Kayaba and Rinko waved back at them

“ we should get going too Fanatio “ Bercouli put his arm on Fanatios shoulder

“ yeah we should “ she agreed “ thank you for inviting us Rinko, we should do another movie night soon! “ she smiled

“ of course “ she bobbled her head “ we totally should! “

“ good night Berche!, see you at school! “ Minato hugged his best friend

“ yes, see you Mina-kun! “ he said returning the hug

“ Kayaba-san we should totally go out for drinks sometime right pal! “ Bercouli said grinning

“ absolutely we should“ he agreed “ we should hang out with Higa and Eldrie too “

“ yes! “ he gave a bro fist to him

the couple watched the last of their friend group leave waving at them and closing the front door

“ Minato-kun, shouldn’t you go to bed too?, it’s past your bed time “

“ but! “

“ you have school tomorrow young man “ she scolded him

“ that’s true but i wanna play some pokemon video games before bed “ 

Rinko sighed “ okay, here’s a better idea, how about you help me count the candies you got and then we’ll go read you a story to bed? “

“ yes! “ he clapped his hands

“ that’s my boy “ Rinko hugged him 

“ by the way Akihiko, you should go to bed instead since you have lab work to do” she said turning to her husband and letting go of Minato who went to put his bag in the kitchen,

“ hey wait!, i’m an adult “ he protested

“ i’m kidding “ she said giving him a kiss and a hug “ but still don’t go to bed late, it’s bad for your health, you should get some sleep once in a while “

“ yes you’re right “ he kissed her forehead


End file.
